Sonic Riders
by Kagome Kurosaki
Summary: This is just my sonic story i was working on when i got the sonic riders game... i though it should go on a little longer dont you? so here we go! to the fanfic!


Sonic Riders – Continuing after Zero Gravity *Assuming you've at least heard or played*

Kagome~ here! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING all Sonic Characters belong to Sega not me As for Star and the others I own them So without further a dew whatever that means TO THE FANFIC!~

So anyway a few months later after sonic heroics saved the world yet again he thought he could have some R&R since there was nothing left to do yet again meanwhile on Moubius there are something sonic's gonna be thrown into yet again

"Ready Set Go!!!" The Announcer called out as all the racer's rushed to the starting line raring to go

"Coming Star?" The Demonic cat called out as she dashed for 1st place

"That's only if you can keep up Scarlet" The sky blue hedgehog smirked as she took 1st place and left nothing but a turbulence in it's wake just then a mysterious looking hedgehog with red and black spikes took 2nd place leaving Scarlet back in 3rd

"Just my luck… HEY SPIKE I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN TODAY!!!" Scarlet yelled at the red and black hedgehog while he just smirked and said

"To bad princess I'm winning today not you guys that chaos emerald is mine" He called back meanwhile the rest just looked in amazement in the crowd just in the fact that it was winner take all and how some of the racers didn't take it seriously

"HEY HOW AM I LAST!! YO JOY BACK HERE HOW'D YOU MAKE IT IN 6TH PLACE?!!!!!!!!!!" Sparks called out while the Rabbit laughed at the green and black cat and with a flick of her hair she attacked 5th and 4th place

"… Oh that's how then just wait for it" Sparks called out again as he began to glow a bright green light then struck 8th and 7th place with a lighting bolt the race only lasted about 5 rounds before they named a winner the crowd was just yelling for more

"Yeah! Look who the real winner!" Star proclaimed as Spike held 2nd and Joy made 3rd even though the last place was really the 25th Sparks maintained 6th place and Scarlet managed 7th

"Oh for the love of- WHY AM I IN 7TH I DON'T DESERVE THIS" Scarlet cried just then they announced the final winners

"In 1st place coming in Star! Followed by in 2nd place Spike and in 3rd Joy Now come on down to clam your prize Star all 7 chaos emeralds are yours to keep" The announcer said as Star walked over to the stage and clam her prize from the prix but since all of the chaos emeralds were together so close they finally set off chaos control and along with star so was all her friends that got caught up in the blast

Back with sonic… He was on the beach sleeping under the moonlit sky

"Yawn! How long was I out for? Huh? What is that it doesn't look like a star to me?" Sonic thought for a quick minute then just noticed it was a girl and tried to save her

"Heeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeee someoneeee!!!!!!!!!!!" Star yelled out as Sonic caught her in time with her gear still in hand

"Um thanks… you could put me down now" Star blushed as Sonic put her down slowly and chuckled

"It's not everyday a cute girl falls out of the sky ya know? By the way I'm Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said while he brushed himself off

"Oh wow I don't how to explain this but this was due to Chaos Control back where I come from it takes 7 of these emeralds to set it off, oh and I'm Star the hedgehog" the little sky blue hedgehog laughed

"Maybe I should get some new clothes since my jeans and shirt ripped a little" Star looked down while still clutching her gear tightly

"Hey that's a gear type… I wonder why she-" Just then Sonic was brought out of his thoughts when he saw her running away having no idea where she was going "Hey w-wait!" Sonic raced after her on foot and for once he was sort of happy having competition on foot

Later the next day Star Awoke in a room having no idea what had happened the night before just meeting a cute blue hedgehog named Sonic then running off and pitch black after that… Just then Tails walked into the room

"Ah! you're finally awake before you scream you should know that you're safe here" Tails said as a Sweatdrop rolled down his cute little fox face

"Ah-" Star was about to yell until sonic walked back in the room

"Um hi Star good morning" Sonic said as he blushed while Star giggled

"Yeah I noticed I'm wearing pink pajamas… Uh I don't know how to say this but I hate the color pink" Star giggled then she got out of that comfy bed and walked over to Tails

"Hiya I'm known as Starlight but please I beg you JUST call me Star" She said as Tails laughed and Sonic just shook his head in disbelief just then Amy came into the room….

"Good Mor-…… Why is she wearing my Pajamas? Who is she? Dose she know I go out with sonic?"Amy Blasted while Sonic avoid the crisis by just doing the same thing as always Tails took a few steps back as well

"Well um Star this…is… Amy Rose… For the record Amy I never went out with you I always run away from you" Sonic stated as Star found some clothes that look like hers and went downstairs to change but before that she laughed and said

"Wow your not the only one my friend Luna always do that he knows I don't like him like that speaking of friends though where are mine I miss them" She looked down then went to change while Amy was burning up with rage

"Sonic!" she yelled as she took out her Piko Piko Hammer and chased him

"No not again" Sonic whined meanwhile at central station…

"Where the hell am I?" Spike said as he started to pick up his gear just then he noticed someone charging at him full speed….

"Spike is that you help!!!" it turned out to be Sparks being chased by Scarlet again but at that moment Spike's eyes widened as cartoon characters could then stared at them with disbelief then said

"Where is Star? and Where are we?" Spike said with a calm and collected face while Sparks hid behind him while Scarlet tried to attack Sparks with her sharp claws

"I-I-I don't even know where she is or where we are all I know is that when I woke up Scarlet was next to me and when I tried to wake her up she, she thought I di-" Sparks dodged another one of her attacks and Scarlet finshed what he started

"He tried to kiss me and before we came here he hit me with a lighting bolt" Scarlet began to attract unwanted attention yet again all this was doing though was irritating Spike even more actually it was provoking him to attack both of them

"Look I don't care but we need Star back she's still the princess ya know" Spike said but the two was still fighting so he set both Scarlet and Sparks on fire then took his gear and left hoping to find Star…

Meanwhile again back to poor Sonic and Star….. The only thing those two was doing was just talking on the roof of where Sonic was staying

"So you lead a racing team that's supposed to be top notch and won those chaos emeralds…Right and I'm Amy" Sonic laughed then Star Pouted and said

"Oh yea then explain the gear and why I'm here genius!" Star joked while Sonic noticed something in the distance it turned out to be Spike on his Gear headed this way!~ then Star noticed and yelled

"Spike HEY SPIKE I'm OVER HERE!!!" Star said as she jumped down from the roof Sonic was speechless as he watched her just jump off of a 2-story building with her gear...... as she fell she started to use the building as a speed boost and ran right on it before she touched the ground she used the gravity feature on her gear and........

If you wanna know what happends next then stay tuned........ as for why i said that i don't know either Hahi!! Hayato im using the computer! till next time everyone im kagome later!


End file.
